gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/The Second Competition/2016 Wiki Olympics
See also: 2018 Wiki Olympics So, as some of you may recall back during the Undertale Writing Contest, I mentioned that I'd be holding another contest in the near future that would hopefully not just be #LITHWINSLOL. This is that contest. So, I thought, what better way to celebrate the 2016 Rio Olympics (which are shaping up to be one of the worst Olympics ever, not a coincidence) than by hosting our own cancerous version! Unlike the actual Olympics, which start today, we'll start these on a day and a time that's convenient for everyone who signs up to participate. They will last two weeks from the date that we start on. There will be a total of 5 competitions spanning 4 games. These games are Minecraft (Cactice and a Capture-the-flag-esque event), Conqueror, Cards Against Humanity (You know the drill), and last and possibly the most fitting, Monopoly (THIS IS SO INTENSE PLS). There will be a rankings system that works like this: first place in a competition gets 3 points, runner-up gets 2 points, third place gets 1 and everybody else gets 0. The rankings will be tallied up here. Whoever takes first place wins a $15 (Canadian Dollars tho) reward of their choosing on Steam. It can be anything from a game to CS:GO skins, as long as it's on Steam. Sign up in the comments if you want to participate! Standings Recap Cactice Tournament The Cactice Tournament began on August 10th at 1:30 PM PST. Squirto19 won the opening scrimmage and moved onto the Semi-Final instantly because of it. TheNextMaster (Sam) defeated HurrcheeseDa2nd via forfeit, moving to the Semi-Final against Squirto. The next matchup was Cannonwalker vs. Ned_Edgewalker, where Cannonwalker defeated Edgewalker in the Best of 5 game 3-0. In the Semi-Final, Sam was defeated by Squirto in a Best of 7 game 4-1. Following Ned's defeat, he faced off with Sam for the bronze medal in a Best of 9 game. Ned climbed to an early 3-0 lead, but Sam made an impressive comeback, making the game 3-2. Ned defeated Sam in round 6, putting up a 4-2 lead. Despite all odds, Sam came back to win the next two rounds of play to tie up the game 4-4, setting up a finale in round 9. In round 9, Ned defeated sam to win the game 5-4 and take home bronze. Following the bronze medal game was the gold medal game between Cannonwalker and Squirto19 in a Best of 11 game. Cannonwalker got out to an early 2-0 lead, but Squirto came back to tie the game up 2-2. Cannonwalker then got out to a 3-2 lead, but that was vanquished quickly and he tied it up 3-3. Squirto's chances seemed to have faded completely when Cannonwalker won 2 rounds in a row to go up 5-3, 1 win away from victory. In the second remarkable comeback of the tournament, Squirto won 3 straight rounds to defeat Cannonwalker 6-5 in the Final of the Cactice Tournament to take Gold. Cards Against Humanity Tournament The Cards Against Humanity Tournament kicked off at 12:00 PST. The rules were that whoever won two games of Cards Against Humanity would be declared the Gold Medal winner. The Silver/Bronze Medal winners would be determined by total score. Zoomer (Hurrcheese) won the first game. Ned won the second. Squirto won the third and Nults won the fourth. This setup a finale game where whoever won would walk away with Gold. In the final stage of the game, Nults was leading Ned & Squirto by a score of 9-8-7. Nults needed one more point to win. Ned was the card czar and picked Nults' card to win the Gold Medal. The final score was: Nults - 41 points. Squirto - 35 points. Zoomer - 30 points, and Ned - 26 points. Schedule Week 1 All schedule times are up for debate and can be changed. *Wednesday - 1:00 PM PDT/3:00 PM Central/4:00 PM EDT - Minecraft - Cactice Tournament *Saturday - 12:00 PM PDT/2:00 PM Central/3:00 PM EDT - Cards Against Humanity Week 2 *Monday - 12:00 PM PDT/2:00 PM Central/3:00 PM EDT - Monopoly *Wednesday - 1:00 PM PDT/3:00 PM Central/4:00 PM EDT - Conqueror Week 3 *Sunday - 1:00 PM PDT/3:00 PM Central/4:00 PM EDT - Minecraft - Free-for-all Capture the Flag Rules *To enter, you must have a Steam account. You do not have to disclose it publicly but you have to do it privately should you win. *Although it is wiki tradition, there will be no salt allowed. You are required to be gracious in victory and defeat. Unsportsmanlike conduct will result in a ban from the competition. Category:Blog posts